fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Samokontrola
Podczas spaceru po parku, Fineasz i Izabela spotykają byłego chłopaka czarnowłosej, Simona. Podczas dość burzliwej wymiany zdań, Fineasz traci nad sobą panowanie. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *William River *Simon Graham Fabuła W ogródku, cała nasza szóstka, długo ze sobą rozmawiała. Po kolei dowiadywałem się co słychać u każdego z nich. Tego dnia niczego wielkiego nie zbudowaliśmy, nie założyliśmy żadnego zespołu rockowego, ani nie polecieliśmy w kosmos. Mimo to właśnie ten dzień utkwił mi najbardziej w pamięci. Spotkanie z najbliższymi, po latach rozłąki. Z rozmów dowiedziałem się, że Ferb jest najlepszym uczniem w szkole i ma wspaniałą dziewczynę, którą jutro zamierza mi przedstawić. Baljeet znów przeskoczył klasę i szykuje się do pisania matury, Buford pobił swój własny rekord w majtkowaniu, a Fretka studiuje psychologię - no kto by pomyślał. Jedynie Izabela milczała przez cały czas wpatrując się we mnie z uśmiechem. Po kilku godzinach, każdy zmuszony był wrócić do swoich zajęć. Zostałem z Izabelą sam. Postanowiliśmy więc pójść wspólnie na długi spacer. - Więc co u ciebie słychać Izabelo? - zacząłem. - Teraz? Wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku - odparła i odgarnęła kosmyki czarnych włosów z czoła. W tym momencie moje spojrzenie znów padło na jej świecącą bransoletkę. Dlaczego się świeci? Izabela zaczęła mi opowiadać nieco o sobie. O tym, że Pinki niedawno się rozchorował i musieli go uśpić. O tym, że jej zastęp Ogników zdobył tytuł Wzorowego Zastępu, i że bardzo jej mnie brakowało. Ja przez cały czas słuchałem jej z uwagą, grzebiąc jednocześnie w odmętach mej pamięci w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi na dręczące mnie pytania. Dlaczego ta bransoletka się świeci? Dałem ją Izabeli na dziesiąte urodziny. Sam ją jej zrobiłem. Było to w czasie, kiedy Iza bardzo dziwnie się zachowywała, a ja nie rozumiałem jej wahań nastroju. Postanowiłem więc zrobić jej tę bransoletkę, która miała mi pomóc odgadnąć co takiego czuje. Bransoletka zmieniała swój kolor wedle nastroju mojej przyjaciółki. Fioletowy to smutek, niebieski niepokój, zielony strach, żółty zdenerwowanie, czerwony radość, a różowy miał oznaczać... Zakochanie. Izabela jest zakochana! Zakochana... Tylko w kim? Czy byłem to ja? Musiałem to sprawdzić. - Izabelo... - odezwałem się przerywając czarnowłosej i zatrzymując się. Byliśmy w parku, niedaleko fontanny. - Tak Fineaszu? - Czy ta bransoletka zawsze świeciła się na różowo? - zapytałem zdawkowo. - Nie, wcześniej była fioletowa. Na różowo zaczęła się świecić dopiero dziś rano. - Kiedy mnie zobaczyłaś? - Wydaje mi się, że mniej więcej w tym czasie. Ale dlaczego pytasz? To ja. To ja! Poczułem jak wypełnia mnie szczęście, wnętrzności w moim żołądku zaczęły skręcać się z radości. Ziemia pod moimi stopami zaczęła drżeć, a pobliskie latarnie niebezpiecznie migać. - Co się dzieje? - zlękła się Izabela, a ja w ostatniej chwili zdołałem nad wszystkim zapanować. - To pewnie tylko jakieś roboty drogowe - skłamałem. Nie mogłem jej powiedzieć prawdy. Jeszcze nie teraz, przestraszyłaby się. - Izabelo wiesz... - zacząłem po chwili, skupiając się na słowach i jednocześnie na tym by utrzymać w ryzach moją moc. - Ja... My znamy się od dawna i ty zawsze byłaś, gdy cię potrzebowałem. Chciałem cię przeprosić, że wyjechałem tak bez tłumaczenia... - Nic nie szkodzi Fineasz. Ważne, że wróciłeś. - I chcę ci powiedzieć coś ważnego - oznajmiłem chwytając czarnowłosą za rękę. - Frajerze, co robisz z moją dziewczyną?! Oboje odwróciliśmy się w kierunku z którego dobiegł nas krzyk. Szedł ku nam wysoki brązowowłosy osiłek, cały ubrany na czarno. Chłopak zatrzymał się przy nas i odepchnął mnie brutalnie od Izabeli. Upadłem na ziemię. - Nie waż się jej ruszać gnojku. Ona jest moja, jasne? - Odejdź stąd Simon. Zerwaliśmy ze sobą, pamiętasz? - Ty mała pójdziesz ze mną, musimy obgadać kilka spraw. Chłopak chwycił Izabelą za ramię i pociągną za sobą. Iza zaczęła krzyczeć usiłując jednocześnie oswobodzić się z uścisku. Natychmiast poderwałem się z ziemi i ruszyłem przyjaciółce na odsiecz. - Zostaw ją - zawołałem ciągnąc osiłka z bluzę. Powoli zaczynałem tracić nad sobą panowanie - pobliskie latarnie znów zaczęły migać. - Bo co mi zrobisz? - zapytał Simon odwracając się ku mnie. - Jesteś tylko małym kmiotkiem, któremu zaraz spuszczę lanie. - Zostaw Izabelę w spokoju - powtórzyłem zaciskając pięści. - Nie mów mi co mam robić! Izka należy do mnie i nie zostawię jej z takim frajerem jak ty. A jeśli zobaczę was jeszcze raz razem to tak obiję ci facjatę, że cię rodzona matka nie pozna. Simon znów pociągnął Izę, a ja znów chwyciłem go za bluzę. Brązowowłosy chyba się już mocno zniecierpliwił, bo odwrócił się i przyłożył mi pięścią prosto w twarz. Znów upadłem na ziemię. - Zostaw go! - wykrzyknęła Iza, chwytając chłopaka, który zbliżał się do mnie niebezpiecznie. Ten odruchowo uderzył ją w twarz. Tego było już za wiele. Straciłem resztki opanowania. Światła zgasły, woda z pobliskie fontanny wystrzeliła ku niebu, ziemia zaczęła drżeć i delikatnie się rozstampiać odgradzając mnie, Izabelę i Simona. Osiłek z przerażeniem patrzył jak podłoże pod jego stopami zaczyna pękać. - FINEASZ! Głos dochodzący zza moich pleców sprowadził mnie na ziemię. Wróciła świadomość. William chwycił mnie za koszulkę i postawił na nogi. Przegonił przerażonego Simona i kazał mi, i Izabeli pakować się do samochodu. Izę odwiózł do domu, a mnie zabrał ze sobą do hotelu, ze względów bezpieczeństwa nie mogłem spać w domu rodzinnym. Gdy tylko drzwi pokoju hotelowego zatrzasnęły się za nami, ojciec zaczął krzyczeć. - Co ty sobie myślałeś gówniarzu? - Przepraszam, straciłem nad sobą panowanie - odparłem zerkając na jego twarz, był wściekły. Prędko znów spuściłem wzrok. - Nie Fineasz. To nie jest usprawiedliwienie. - Ale on ubliżał mi i Izabeli... - Nie obchodzi mnie to. - Uderzył Izabelę! - NIE OBCHODZI MNIE TO! Czy ty w końcu zrozumiesz, że musisz się nauczyć panować nad sobą? - Przecież... - Ty myślisz? - Ja... - Pytam czy myślisz Fineasz! Najwyraźniej nie. Co by było gdybym się nie zjawił? Rozniósłbyś pewnie tego typa i pół dzielnicy. Twoim zasranym obowiązkiem jest nauczyć się nad sobą panować. Zrozum w końcu, że to nie jest zabawa. Zaczynam żałować, że pozwoliłem ci ze mną tu przyjechać. Powinieneś się uczyć. - Przecież się uczę. Jestem jednym z najpilniejszych uczniów, trenuję i... - Jesteś... - I STARAM SIĘ! - Starania to za mało - wyszeptał William. Znów spojrzałem mu w twarz, była znacznie łagodniejsza niż chwilę wcześniej. - Powinieneś robić wszystko co w twojej mocy, by opanować moc. - Mam porzucić rodzinę i wszystkich, których kocham by nie tracić nad sobą kontroli? Mam stać się w bezuczuciowym potworem, takim jak ty? - Tak, jeśli będzie taka konieczność, bo inaczej staniesz się jeszcze gorszą bestią niż ja. Na świecie istnieje jedyna rzecz warta życia: bezgranicznie kochać istotę, która kocha nas bezgranicznie. [ Francois Mauriac ] Kategoria:Odcinki